leyenda urbana? verdad o mentira
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: naruto es perseguido por un fantasma, no puede dormir, comer o salir sin sentir que esa cosa lo sigue.mientras sasuke y sai se pelean por ver quien conseguira el corazoncito del rubio.soy mala para los resumenes, pasen y leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola, los personajes el maestro kishimoto sensei no son míos, aah, como desearía haber creado yo a sasuke; pero bueno, solo creo una historia ficticia….espero les guste

-x-notas de la autora-x-

-….(bla bla)-lo de adentro del paréntesis es pensamiento

//…// son sonidos de la naturaleza u onomatopeyas

- lo que escriba en mayúsculas suena mas fuerte o lo están gritando

(N/S:…) son mis notas

(naruto:…) yo discutiendo con el personaje en cuestión

--- comenzamos ---

-(por favor que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre)- rogaba para si mismo un chico rubio de uno escasos 17, su pecho se esforzaba por no dejar de respirar y su corazón por no pararse de golpe

-jeje Naruto-kun, ven acá!- una voz femenina y gótica como procedente de una armadura oxidada le llamaba, se ayudaba de su mano para aumentar el sonido de su voz- ven acá Naruto-kun, solo vamos a jugar un rato!!! Sabes que entre mas rápido será menos doloroso!!

-(por favor, dios que no me encuentre….por favor….)- el chico sudaba frió, el miedo lo tenia inmóvil, escondido en el armario, sus piernas estaban dormidas y le temblaban violentamente, ya llevaba mucho tiempo escondido así, -(por favor dios ayúdame, dios…..ayuda!!!...ayuda!...AUXILIO)-el chico grita en su mente, si lo descubría estaba muerto

-se que estas aquí- la voz sonó fuera del closet, el mueble comenzó a abrirse

Naruto vio horrorizado como surgía la imagen de los dedos azulosos llenos de gusanos y larvas, su nariz capto el olor de la sangre putrefacta y tembló de miedo cuando el vestido blanco manchado de sangre y tierra se balanceo por el movimiento de la chica. El kitsune cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que todo fuera un sueño

//TOC TOC//El sonido de la puerta hizo que naruto abriera los ojos de golpe, la chica ya no estaba, pero aun percibía el olor de cadáver.

-USURATONKACHI!!!...ABRE LA PUERTA O LA TIRO DE UNA PATADA!- La voz de sasuke le llamaba desde la puerta.-USURATONKACHI!!!!! ME ESCUCHAS!!

-Sasuke!!- naruto corrió y abrió la puerta de golpe, se lanzo a los brazos del azabache que lo recibieron con sorpresa –sasuke!

-O///O dobe que te ocurre? suéltame!- sasuke intento apartar al chico, pero el rubio lo tenia sujeto firmemente de su cadera, sus manos lograron apartar el rostro que se encontraba oculto entre los pliegues de su ropa-(esta….llorando?)-sasuke dejo a un lado su característico orgullo y rodeo al zorrito con sus brazos

Sasuke había regresado a konoha, la hokage lo había perdonado pero como castigo había dejado que sai se quedara en el equipo 7 disque para que lo cuidara en las misiones. Sasuke sabía que naruto le gustaba desde que tenia 12 años no se había atrevido a confesarle su amor. Había tenido tantas oportunidades pero no lo había aprovechado, estaba tan arrepentido, sobretodo que de un tiempo para acá naruto se pasaba todo el día con Kakashi e Iruka, y si no estaba huyendo de los continuos acosos que sai le daba

Hablando del chico, Sai tenía un gusto enorme por hacer que el pequeño kitsune se sonrojara, no importaba como el pelinegro haría lo que fuera para ver las mejillas de naruto completamente rojas; ya fuera decirle algo acerca de su trasero o acorralarlo para darle un beso en la mejilla. Como fuera sasuke sentía que la sangre le hervía cuando veía a su narutito en peligro.

-dobe que pasa?-le pregunto, le acaricio su sedoso cabello y sintió como el zorrito se estremecía- acaso sai se intento violar por cuarta vez en esta semana? (¬¬U y eso k apenas es martes)(N/D: la semana empieza el lunes, eh! XDXD)

-no…-murmuro con una vocecita segada por el llanto

-baka!...otra vez pareces un gatito asustado- naruto levanto el rostro-(aah se ve tan mono con carita toda roja y esas lagrimitas….¬¬u ahora comprendo por que sai lo molesta tanto)…oye baka, apresúrate, recuerda que tenemos misión…y kakashi ya nos esta esperando

-ah, si. Lo había olvidado- naruto se seco las lagrimas y sonrió dulcemente- déjame cambiarme y nos vamos

-O///O…s-s-si…- fue cuando sasuke noto que el rubio no traía otra cosa que unos boxers y una playera, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no sufrir una hemorragia nasal al ver al chico en ese estado-( T-T…se ve tan tentador así)

Naruto entro a su casa y se dirigió a su closet, no se atrevió a prender la luz, temía encontrarse con la temible criatura. Miro unas marcas de agua verdosa en el piso pero no les dedico mucho tiempo, tomo su clásico chándal naranja y se apresuro a vestirse.

El kitsune no se atrevía a voltear, sentía aquella presencia tétrica a sus espaldas, observándolo, tan solo esperando que el rubio se quedara solo para poder matarlo. Pero naruto no sentía tanto miedo, mientras alguien mas estuviera cerca la sombra no se acercaría

-ya esta! Dattebayo- sonrió cuando salio, avanzo un poco y piso una sustancia pringosa; bajo la mirada y –sasuke por que hay sangre en el piso?

-ugh!...-///-..-el uchiha le daba la espalda a naruto, se cubría la cara con sus manos. A naruto esto le resulto muy extraño; pero sasuke se limpio la cara con el brazo y volteo- te tardaste mucho usuratonkachi ¬¬ (maldito sangrado nasal!!!!)

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran puerta de Konoha, allí los esperaban kakashi, sai y sakura. Sasuke noto entonces que el caminar de naruto estaba un poco lento y que en sus ojos faltaba un poco de brillo; acaso estaba enfermo?

- SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!- el grito de sakura les desgarro los oídos a sasuke y naruto, la pelirrosa brincaba y agitaba los brazos para llamar la atención del azabache pero sasuke no la pelaba.

-(¬¬#...que no se da cuenta de que entre mas me llama menos le presto atención?, acaso tiene tapado el cerebro?)-sasuke hizo un leve gesto de disgusto y siguió su camino hacia kakashi

-sasuke-kun te prepare un almuerzo especial- sonreía la niña

-aja…-murmuraba y recibía lo que sakura le ofrecía

-hola naruto-kun- sai le llegaba al rubio por atrás y le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, se acercaba peligrosamente a su mejilla y le decía – mmm…hoy te vez mas lindo de lo usual ¡muuua!- le daba un dulce beso

-….-naruto

-…¬¬#-sasuke

-…--sai

-…ò.ó- sakura con celos por que a ella no la pelan ni las moscas

-…/// -kakashi ojito feliz (N/D///…)

-…-incomodo y molesto silencio de parte de naruto

-OOu…-sasuke

-OO naruto?...-sai lo miro, por que no gritaba y lo empujaba?. Sai no sabia que hacer, se acerco mas y sensualmente le lamió el borde de la oreja

-…-naruto

- o kiiiia!!! –sai grito y miro furioso a sasuke- que le hiciste a mi lindo naruto? buuuua!!ToT – dijo al tiempo que jalaba a naruto posesivamente alejándolo de sasuke

-ò.ó# tuyo?, desde cuando?-le dijo retador el uchiha

-es MIO, tu te largaste con Orochimaru y lo dejaste solito- ese era un golpe bajó para sasuke, sabia que era cierto y le dolía recordarlo- yo lo he cuidado, así que es mió!

-ya basta! Chicos, saben que me gustaría seguirlo viendo como se pelean por quien le dará las quincenas a naruto -kakashi len miro con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios- pero tenemos que apresurarnos a alcanzar a la caravana que debemos escoltar

-kakashi-sensei-la chica llamo al profesor que la miro sin nada de animo; kakashi ya sabia lo que venia, una pregunta tonta de su alumna- a que se refiere con "quien le dará las quincenas a naruto"?

- ¬¬…(esta es mas tonta que un costal de papas)pues veras sakura- para divertirse el peliplateado decidió hacer uso de una de sus historias tonta que nada tenían que ver con el tema- cuando un parajito se enamora de otro pajarito…llega un momento en que la nave extraterrestre de las marmotas mutante de planeta "ajip anu se añin atse" (N/D: lean el nombre del planeta y ríanse un rato XD) decide que los gato negros deben unirse al ejercito del zorrito rojo, para ser un solo ser…me entendiste?

-no --dijo sin recato la niña

-Y ustedes chicos?- pregunto mirando a sus tres alumnos- eso llevada mensaje subliminal para ustedes y el que lo descubra le doy una foto de naruto en traje de oso

-O///O…(quiso decir lo que me imagine?) -sasuke

-O///O…(en traje de osito?; /// que kawai!!!!) –sai

-kakashi-sensei mi amado sasuke no querría esa foto de naruto ni aunque le pagara 1000 dólares-la chica sonrió sintiendo se superior a todas las chicas del club de fans de sasuke (N/D: uff que nombre mas largo)- sasuke-kun talvez disfrute mas una foto mía en bikini

- no gracias, quiero conservar mi sentido de la vista intacto-murmuro bajito en un tono que solo kakashi, naruto y sai escucharon

-jeje –kakashi se rió de la ignorancia de la chica- pues yo se que a sasuke le gusta…

-¿QUIEN?!!!!!!O.O- se escucho la estrepitosa voz de sakura acompañada de una voz igual mente escandalosa pero menos castrante

-Oo? (naruto pregunto)-sai y sasuke se quedaron boquiabiertos

-La gusta una persona de ojos azules, cabello rubio, unos bigotitos de zorro en la cara y cuyo nombre empieza con na y termina con ruto

-kakashi!!!!O///O-sasuke protesto, aunque le gustaba no tenia planeado que lo supiera todavía

-quien? Quien? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo sakura y naruto

-…¬¬u naruto, tu no estas tan menso como esta kunoichi, no me digas que no me entendiste-kakashi le dio al rubio una palmada en la cabeza-ejem…mejor partamos ya

Sin más que hacer, el escuadrón de ninjas comenzó a seguir a la caravana cuidándola desde las alturas, pero después de un rato kakashi noto que naruto estaba retrasado, eso era extraño, además de peligroso, podrían pillarlo y ellos no se enterarían

-naruto, ya estas cansado?-kakashi espero al rubio

-eh?-de momento naruto no reacciono, pero Luego-NO!, ES IMPOSIBLE, YO NO ME CANSO TAN FACIL!!!!DATTEBAYO!!!NO ESTOY CANSADO, YO SOLO…BLABLABLA- (VELOVIDAD: 50 PALABRAS/SEGUNDO)

-si, claro ¬¬…no te creo- a kakashi le valió madres las mentadas que naruto le dio por que lo cargara pero al poco rato naruto se había dormido en la espalda de su sensei, el maestro les dio alcance a sus otros alumnos y se coloco al frente como debía ser; volteo a ver a sai y sasuke- naruto se ha comportado un poco raro en estos días, tienen idea de lo que le pasa?

- ¬¬ no es que no me preocupe pero no lo estoy espiando a cada rato- sasuke contesto de mala manera

-yo si no espió pero o he notado nada raro-sai lo dijo de forma tan campante que sasuke casi lo ahorca

Después de que naruto durmiera un rato estuvo listo para seguir con la misión, ya muy entrada la noche kakashi ordeno que sasuke, sai y naruto debían descansar que les tocaría la segunda ronda; mientras los chicos levantaban la tienda de campaña sakura se acerco a kakashi

-kakashi-sensei….por que no podemos hacer la guardia junto con sasuke?

-aah (suspiro), por unas razones muy sencillas- Kakashi le acaricio el cabello a la chica- 1: si dejo a naruto durmiendo solo con sai, es muy posible que sai viole a naruto; 2: si dejo a naruto solo, podría ser atacado; 3: si me traigo a sasuke, tu te distraerías y no dejarías que el niño se concentrara

-aaah – sakura no entendió pero se hizo la interesante

Los 3 chicos estaban cansados tendieron una casa de campaña para protegerse del sereno de la noche y no tardaron mucho en dormirse, naruto del lado izquierdo, sasuke en medio y sai a la derecha.

/ crack!/ el sonido de una rama romperse despertó al chico zorruno, estaba adormilado y no sabia que pasaba. Vio unos pies descalzos avanzar dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa de campaña.

-(de seguro es sai o sasuke que fueron al baño)-se dio la vuelta, pero entre la oscuridad pudo apreciar las siluetas de sus dos compañeros.-(tranquilo, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación)- naruto respiro profundo, pero la sombra proyectada de una chica con camisón de noche le confirmo que no era un sueño

-KIIIIIIIIIIIAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Naruto brinco de la sorpresa, callo sobre sasuke pero la cobija hizo que resbalara y también cayera sobre sai

-WTF?!!! QUE PASA? - sasuke se quejo de el golpe que recibió- uugh… mi estomago

-jeje yo no me quejo- sai sonrió, el pequeño rubio había caído sobre su entre pierna, para ser mas específicos sobre la cabeza de naruto cerca de su falo

Naruto se escondió entre las cobijas y el cuerpo de sai; el chico hubiera aprovechado y echo una de las suyas pero cuando sintió que el rubio temblaba no supo que hacer. Dirigió la mirada a sasuke como queriendo saber que hacer

-naruto, que paso?- pregunto sasuke algo preocupado

-hay…hay alguien afuera- balbuceo asustado

-alguien?- sasuke miro la tela, no había nada afuera pero por si las dudas iba a salir. Se levanto, abrió el cierre de la casa de campaña y salio.

-sai, etto…-naruto se sonrojo, ya estaba mas tranquilo y había reaccionado a que era sai el que lo abrazaba- ejem…me soltarías un poco- con las mejillas completamente rojas

-por que?, todavía que te intento proteger con mi propio cuerpo…snif..snif- sai se fingió triste- aah, yo que siempre me preocupo por ti…snif…Snif…buuuuuuuuua!!- y se soltó a llorar

-ok ok ok- naruto le hizo el pare con las manos indicando que dejara de llorar, sabia que esa era una de las estrategias de sai pero no le gustaba verlo llorar- vale, vale abrázame si quieres- y ni tardo ni perezoso sai ya estaba pegado a naruto en un abrazo un poco mas que protector.

-no he visto nada- sasuke entro de nuevo a la tienda, traía una cara de fastidio que ni el se la aguantaba, se había salido en pijama y le había dado mucho frió. No había visto absolutamente nada, solo una pisadas cerca de la tienda que surgían de la nada y desaparecían a escasos centímetros de la puerta- seguro que viste algo?

-si, yo vi algo afuera-dijo naruto desesperado por que no le creía

-tranquilo, sea lo que sea ya se fue- sasuke le acaricio la cabeza a naruto y se sentó en el piso- como se, hay que dormir, la siguiente guardia nos toca a nosotros y como será el amanecer nos dará mucho frió, no podremos dormir

-ok, esto…puedo, cambiarte de lugar sasuke?-le rogó naruto con una carito de perrito a medio morir

Pasado un rato los tres dormían, naruto se había pegado mucho a sasuke y el azabache no había dudado en abrazar al chico en cuanto naruto se quedo dormido. Pero no contaban con la imaginación alocada de naruto que en un rato se puso a trabajar y término golpeando a sasuke e4n la cabeza y a sai en las piernas. Ambos chicos desertaron adormilados y miraron a naruto que estaba recostado boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas y una expresión de inocencia en el rostro

-sasuuukeee ….-gimió dormido el chico zorruno

-je, te voy ganando-sonrió el uchiha victorioso - sueña conmigo

-saiiiiii….saiii, mas adentro….-naruto hablaba dormido, su mano comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna suavemente- mas adentro….saiii, hasta la garganta, mételo mas

-….O///O-los dos chico miraron a naruto sin saber que hacer, naruto estaba soñando con los dos

Continuara…….

Podrán los chicos dejar pasar esta oportunidad?, dejaran a naruto con ansias?; que pasara con la cosa que persigue a naruto, por que lo quiere matar?

Bueno, lamento cortarlo en este momento tan inoportuno pero créanme, es lo mejor. Por favor dejen reviws, cartas bomba y comentarios


	2. sueño o pesadilla

Hola aquí estoy de vuelta, este es el segundo capitulo de "leyendas urbanas", espero les haya gustado se me ocurrió un día viendo una tonta película de terror.

Por cierto,

Gracias aniichan por dejarme mi primer review. Perdón pero si te digo que onda con lo que sigue a naruto echo a perder el resto de la historia y pues // creo k ya sabes lo que estaba soñando naruto no?

(Naruto: ¬¬# joder, déjame soñar en paz!)

O.O? pero si yo no te hice nada, si por mi fuera, lo único que te hubiera pedido es que me contaras tu sueño con pelos y señas pero…TODO ES CULPA DE SASUKE!!

(Sasuke: yo que?)

Es tú culpa que naruto se haya enojado conmigo

(Sasuke: merecido te lo tienes.

Naruto: no le digas eso, no es tan mala.

Sasuke: eso dices por que te esta ofreciendo un ramen)

No es cierto, lo dice por que me quiere y yo seré su madre adoptiva

(Naruto: seee!!-.

Sasuke: O///O como?)

Ya lo oíste, y mas te vale no hacerme enojar, no baya siendo que sai me guste mas para mi yerno que tu

(Sai: hola suegrita le traje este manga yaoi y un delicioso helado de chocolate)

Ahí sai, note hubieras molestado

Jeje sin más demora pues se que si me tardo mas me mandaran matar comencemos

--------

-….O///O-los dos chico miraron a naruto sin saber que hacer, naruto estaba soñando con los dos

-mmm….sasuke…mas rápido!!- naruto gemía suplicando por mas

-sasuke, que hacemos?- sai le pregunto, estaba a punto de echarse a naruto y hacer su fantasía realidad pero si sasuke lo detenía no tendría chiste; además un trío era algo que se le hacia muy entretenido

-emmmh…-sasuke lo pensó, miro al rubio; sus mejillas se colorearon –no lo se, supongo que despertarlo

-aah, no vamos a desperdiciar esta oportunidad o si?- le dijo sai

-yo…(si quiero pero…aaah, malditas tentación)-sasuke comenzó a acercar su mano a la cabeza de naruto, casi a punto de tocarlo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-itaiiii!!-naruto se despertó sobresaltado, se agarro su pobre cabecita y sintió en chipote que el puño de sasuke había dejado- por que cojones hiciste eso?!!!- le reprocho molesto a sasuke

-je –sasuke sonrió con superioridad, se acerco a naruto y le dio un dulce beso

-sasuke? O///O-naruto se puso rojo al instante y se echa para atrás chocando con sai – que pasa?

-nada naruto-kun- sai le aprisiono con un fuerte abrazo, sasuke se acerco y volvió a besar los suaves labios de zorrito- créeme, solo en tus fantasías podría pasar esto

Sai jalo a sasuke de la ropa; sasuke se resistió, no le agradaba mucho el chico. Pero sai aplico mas fuerza y sasuke cayó. Sus labios se juntaren con los de sai en un beso que el anbu no dudo en profundizar y alargar hasta que sus pulmones gritaban por aire.

-O///O?…- sasuke estaba sorprendido pero se abalanzo al cuello de sai y comenzó a susurrarle- por que hiciste eso?

- por que así no sospechara que esto no es un sueño- sai sonrió

-(--u aun sigo soñando?)- pensó el pequeño rubio al ver lo cariñosos que se comportaban sus amigos-(si, para que sasuke no haya matado a sai quiere decir que esto no es mas que producto de mi mente dattebayo)

- naruto-kun, que quieres que te hagamos?- pregunto sensualmente sai, naruto lo volteo a ver sorprendido- estamos a tu disposición naruto-kun

Naruto no dijo nada, se puso nervioso y sintió una excitación corriendo a su entrepierna. Sasuke lo noto de inmediato, su mano fue directo a la zona prohibida de naruto y comenzó a acariciarle sobre la ropa

-mmh…-naruto intento ahogar un gemido, sasuke sonrió y siguió acariciándolo lujuriosamente- aah! Sasuke-bastardo detente!! Aaah!!

-hey! Sasuke te cambio de lugar – le pidió sai con una sonrisa. El uchiha no se negó, le convenía poder darle a naruto por detrás. Naruto paso a brazos de sasuke, este último le acomodo con las piernas abiertas, sai no pudo esconder su alegría. Se recostó quedando de panza sobre las cobijas son su cabeza a muy corta distancia de la entre pierna de naruto - naruto-kun quiero escucharte gemir

-eh?-///-...-naruto no comprendió, sai bajo el pequeño short que naruto usaba para dormir y dejo ver el miembro erecto del chico – sai...ah, que vas a hacer?

-no te preocupes, te gustara mucho naruto-kun –sai tomo con su mano el miembro caliente y lo comenzó a lamer lentamente

-mmmh!!- naruto se resistía a gemir y eso a sai le molestaba un poco. El anbu comenzó a chupar la punta haciendo un poco de succión- AAAHH!!

-jeje – sai se rió bajito, miro el rostro de naruto y se complació de verlo sufrir de placer y lo metió un poco mas adentro de su boca; lo rodea con su lengua y mientras acaricia la base con su mano

-aah!! Sai basta!!- ruega no porque no le guste, sino por que no sabe que debe sentir en ese momento. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo los brazos de sasuke; estaba muy tenso, masque

Nada por los nervios del momento. Sus mejillas no podían estar más sonrojadas

-mmm…-sai no puede hablar, esta muy ocupado

-sasuke…aah ahh detenlo ttebayo- ruega, pero sasuke no hace nada

-naruto…no deseas que te complazcamos?- pregunta totalmente calmado el uchiha, naruto lo mira mientras de sus ojos brotaban unas pequeñas lagrimitas. Sasuke sintió que su corazón era estrujado- no quieres?

- si…Quiero, pero…ahh- gimió, sus ojitos se cerraron cuando sai se metió toda su polla en la boca.

- mmmh naruto-kun, sabes delicioso- sai se enderezo, de la comisura de sus labios se escurría un liquido blanquecino; el anbu limpio sensualmente el semen con su lengua. Naruto lo miro con cierto temor ante una sonrisa sádica de sai- ahora es el turno de sasuke, quiero ver que es lo que te puede ofrecer

Sasuke no pudo ocultar una sonrisita, naruto se puso más nervioso. Sasuke recostó al rubio boca abajo, termino de quitarle el short y sin aguantarse toco la piel tostada, deslizando sus manos hacia la espalda y bajando de nuevo hasta el firme trasero del rubio

Sasuke mojo dos de sus dos con saliva y los comenzó a adentrar en el estrecho culito de naruto, el chico zorruno emitió un pequeño gemido acompañado de unos débiles espasmos de su cuerpo. Sasuke adentro un poco mas sus dedos haciendo movimiento circular.

-AAAH…ahhh…sasuke….mmmh- naruto sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de placer, quería esperar todo ese tortuoso tiempo, quería que sasuke lo penetrara – YA!!...hazlo ya!!- rogó a todo pulmón

-je…-una sonrisa maligna invadió os labios del uchiha- eso es lo que quieres? …-naruto asintió. El chico bajo sus boxers de golpe y dejo ver un miembro firme y terso, naruto giro el rostro queriendo saber lo que le esperaba y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos de la impresión, nunca pensó que sasuke estuviera tan bien dotado

-AAAAAAAAAAH!!!- Naruto chillo cuando sasuke metió un poco su miembro

-tranquilo, ya se te pasara- le susurro sai, naruto asintió mordiéndose el labio. Sasuke siguió entrando lentamente, hacia un suave vaivén para que el zorrito se acostumbrara

-ahh…ah…ah…ah…ah-naruto gemía un poco mas rápido, el kiubi que naruto tenia sellado en su interior le permitía curarse con rapidez y en esta caso que naruto se acostumbrara mas rápido a la intromisión- sasuke! ah…ah mas!

-ah…-sasuke no podía contener sus propios gemidos, tan solo tener el cuerpo de naruto a su disposición le hacia excitarse; sabia que no podía durar mucho. Ronda estaba a punto de comenzar y si no se apuraba kakashi y sakura lo cacharían en plena cogida; sabiendo esto se recargo suavemente sobre la espalda d naruto y le susurro al oído- naruto, voy a comenzar a moverme

-s-si…-gimió suplicante el rubio.

Sasuke se sujeto de la cadera de naruto, dando unas salvajes estocadas al cuerpo del rubio comenzó a moverse cada vez mas rápido. Naruto no pudo contenerse, los gemidos brotaban de sus labios y sentía calor que recorría todo su cuerpo e iba en aumento.

-aah…sasuke-naruto sabia que sasuke estaba por terminar, los movimientos del cuerpo de sasuke eran rápidos y profundo, el uchiha llegaba hasta el fondo de su ser y lo hacia enloquecer con la sensación de su pelvis rozando su trasero. Las manos de sasuke estaban inquietas y no dejaban de recorrer la piel del zorrito.- sasuke mas!!! mas adentro!!

-no seas ah… impaciente usuratonkachi- le dijo el azabache, sintió la mano de naruto que le pedía que se acercara, sasuke se acerco al rostro del chico hasta casi rozar sus mejillas- que pasa…-de sus labios se escapo una dulce palabra de cariño- zorrito?

- ah…yo…-naruto giro el rostro y junto sus labios con los del vengador. El beso fue dulce y se profundizo con pasión.

Unos ojos negros miraban estupefactos la escena, no se perdía detalle de todo lo que estaba pasando. Sentía su sangre hervir, era una sensación nueva para el.

-(que es esto que estoy sintiendo?, por que quiero sepáralos)- sai no entendía, deseaba separar a los dos chicos, sin admitirlo por completo descubrió que quería a naruto solo para el y si sasuke era un obstáculo el se encantaría de eliminarlo.

-AAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!- sasuke se corrió, dio unas ultimas envestidas cada vez mas lentas y salio del chico.

Al ver esto Sai se apresuro y saco su pergamino de entre sus ropas, con un pincel y la velocidad de un leopardo trazo un sello el la frente de naruto

-O.O…-el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, se quedo inmóvil, la tinta del sello se absorbió en su piel y se desvaneció, sus ojos se nublaron y callo dormido al instante, sai lo sujeto entre sus brazos

-por que hiciste eso?- pegunto sasuke un poco preocupado y molesto, ya que después

de eso ya estaba pensando en confesarle a naruto sus verdaderos sentimientos al chico

-para que no haya duda de que fue un simple sueño erótico- sai sonrió, acaricio el cabello del chico- naruto no sabrá nada de lo que paso, para el será un simple sueño…eso te molesta por algo en especial sasuke?- pregunto con un tonito desafiante pero a la vez burlón

-no…-murmuro sin emoción, se giro para vestirse, dio una última mirada al rubio. Ahora le costaría mas confesarle lo que sentía, pero…-( zorrito?...mi dulce zorrito? Ah, creo que mi conciencia lo ha llamado así)

Cuando la guardia de los chicos comenzó, naruto estaba mucho mas feliz de lo normal; mientras que los otros chicos estaban algo cansados, estuvieron cuidando la caravana por un buen rato. Naruto se aburrió, dejo a los chicos cuidando la caravana y se fue a dar una vuelta para explorar el lugar.

-wow! Este lugar debe ser hermoso de día- pensó el rubio, detuvo sus pasos para poder escuchas los sonidos de la naturaleza y le aprecio escuchar a lo lejos un rió. Lo imagino con sus aguas cristalinas y sus peces gorditos y perfectos para el desayuno.- mmm…les diré a los chicos que vayamos a pescar más al rato

Continuo caminando, pero sintió tras de si una presencia, volteo pero no había ni un alma a la vista. Siguió y esta vez escucho una respiración, su piel se erizo violentamente; de repente una niebla había comenzado a cubrirlo todo y la temperatura descendió bruscamente.

- no…no otra vez- naruto miro a sus espaldas, de la niebla comenzaba a surgir una silueta de una persona que se acercaba lentamente, el viento soplaba helando los huesos. Naruto comenzó a retroceder lentamente, por el miedo cada paso le costaba más trabajo- no, no otra vez… déjame en paz, por que me sigues??!!!!

- tranquilo naruto-kun- sonó una voz femenina que lo invadió todo, siguió avanzando, naruto solo podía ver el final de su camisón desgarrado ondearse al viento y sus pies que mostraban su carne putrefacta, llena de moretones y pus amarillento- vengo a hacerte una oferta: ven conmigo, permanece por siempre a mi lado o…simplemente te mato y no podrás escapar

-NO!! NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO!!- grito desesperado mientras se jalaba el cabello con desesperación

-ven conmigo, aquí ya no estarás solo, ya nadie te traicionara- le dijo con voz dulce, haciendo una oferta le extendió la mano huesuda que aun conservaba jirones de carne verdosa donde se veía un poco de músculo y tendones – ven, vamos juntos y nada te lastimara nunca más; solo un instante de dolor a cambio de la paz eterna- una sonrisa se escapo de sus labio –déjame matarte, todo será mejor

-no!!- por fin sus piernas le obedecieron y pudo correr

-naruto-kun, pronto no tendrás nada, estarás solo y yo te estaré esperando – dijo la fantasma antes de desaparecer

-ah…ah…ah- naruto corrió incluso cuando sintió que sus piernas se quemaban no se detuvo hasta que choco contra una sombra que no había visto- aaaah!!!-grito cuando cayo al piso por la velocidad con que corría

-tranquilo usuratonkachi- le dijo sasuke, le extendió la mano para levantarlo. Naruto acepto la ayuda y se puso de pie, se limpio un poco la ropa y miro con alivio a su amigo, sasuke- que te pasa? Usuratonkachi?

-no, nada- mintió dulcemente, sonrió y esto puso nervioso a sasuke

-que hacías por aquí?

-solo estaba explorando un poco- dijo rascándose la cabeza, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Se sentía feliz de saber que cuando menos contaba con la amistad de sasuke- creo que hay un rió por aya- señalo a sus espaldas- cuando amanezca podemos pescar el desayuno- sugirió sin dejar de sonreír

-mmm…si, por que no- dijo sasuke haciéndose el interesante- será como la otra vez zorrito, tu los asustas y yo los caso

-si – naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero de pronto reacciono-O///O…(me llamo…zorrito?)- sus mejillas se cubrieron de un carmesí intenso- sa-sasuke c-como me llamaste?

-eh??- sasuke no comprendió, repaso sus palabras con cuidado- O////O…e-eh

-me dijiste z-zo-zorrito?- pregunto totalmente incrédulo y nervioso el rubio

-yo…yo lo dije por…-pensó, no se tardo mucho pues sabia que naruto era muy crédulo

y casi nunca razonaba lo que le decían- por lo del kiubi que llevas dentro (¬¬U…que mensada dije, eso no me lo cree ni sakura)

-ah, ok- naruto aun estaba sonrojado, bajo la vista con un poco de desilusión, bajo la mirada. El sol comenzó a salir, el cabello de naruto se torne rojizo y sasuke pudo notar una leve tristeza en sus ojos

-(talvez…debería decirle lo que siento, estamos solo, es el momento perfecto)-sasuke tomo al rubio de los hombros, naruto levanto la vista asombrado. Sasuke sintió sus mejillas colorearse- naruto…yo-yo…tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-eh? Que pasa- naruto lo miro resintiendo, anhelando que sasuke le dijera esas cinco letras que el necesitaba escuchar; un simple "te amo" y seria muy feliz

- naruto…- sasuke miro a los ojos al rubio, sus pupilas se cruzaron- yo…te – cuando miro esos ojos azules que suplicaban por algo que desconocía se preocupo. No sabia que era lo que el chico zorruno quería escuchar: un consejo de amigos, unas palabras de aliento, un "te amo", una propuesta indecorosa?

Le costaba tanto admitirlo, por que? Se atrevería o lo dejaría para otro momento?. No, esta vez lo haría, le diría lo que sentía. No necesitaba de sai para tener al rubio entre sus brazos, lo amaba era lo único que quería y apreciaba en el mundo

- yo te…a-am- las palabras no salían, le era imposible decirlo. Comenzó a acercarse más al zorrito

Naruto se sonrojo pero levanto el rostro, sasuke aun era mas alto que el. Si era un beso lo que el uchiha estaba planeando darle lo recibiría con gusto. Sasuke se seguía acercando, sus labio casi se rozaban y ya sentía la tibia respiración de naruto caer en su piel

-te...am- apenas lograron rozan sus labios cuando

- Sasuke- kun!!!- sakura se acercaba corriendo, estaba feliz y tenia los brazos extendidos. Los dos chicos se separaron al instante y estaban más rojos que un tomate.- sasuke-kun!!!- la chica se abalanzo contra el azabache y callo en sus brazos dándole un beso justo en los labios- sasuke-kun, estoy muy feliz de que por fin aceptaras ser mi novio!!

-…-naruto miro en silencio toda la escena, sintió que algo en su pecho se rompía.- e-espero que sean muy felices, juntos hacen una linda pareja- las palabras fluyeron como acido por sus labio quemándolo por dentro.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, con rapidez sus piernas lo alejaron de allí. Se sentía terrible, no entendía lo que había pasado, primero sasuke casi lo besa y después sakura aparecía y naruto resultaba ser solo un simple consuelo que no se podía comparar con la mujer que sasuke tendría ahora a su lado. Era imposible que sasuke fuera gay, siempre se había mostrado frió y calculado; pero el hecho de que no hubiera tenido ni una novia en toda su vida le brindaba un rallito de esperaza a naruto.

-NARUTO!!!!! Espera!!!! Naruto!!!!! – sasuke se separo de la chica rápidamente, miro hacia donde el rubio corría y estuvo a punto de correr tras el cuando sintió la mano de sakura detenerlo; se volteo completamente furioso, dispuesto a gritarle a la chica que la despreciaba con el alma y que naruto era lo que el deseaba.

Pero al volver la mirada la chica ya no estaba, se había esfumado. Sasuke se asombro, no era posible que la chica hubiera desaparecido pero cuando intento mirar a naruto para seguirlo el rubio, no vio nada. Desilusionado y algo confundido se dirigió al campamento

- hey uchiha!! Que paso encontraste a naruto?- le grito sai al verlo

- no lo haz visto?- le pregunto desesperado el chico

-eh?- un poco confundido el chico negó con la cabeza

Sasuke pasó de largo y se fue a la tienda donde kakashi y sakura descansaban. La abrió y entro de golpe. Kakashi guardo rápidamente su último tomo de icha icha paradise y sakura despertó de golpe y se enderezo bruscamente

-POR QUE LO HICISTE, SAKURA?- pregunto imponente el uchiha, sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza y se mordía el labio intentando contener su furia

-eh? De que hablas sasuke-kun?- pregunto adormilada la chica

-por que dijiste que yo era tu novio?

-sasuke, sakura ha estado durmiendo todo el rato- le dijo el sensei, miro a la chica- yo he estado despierto, ella no ha salido de aquí

-y sai?- pregunto sasuke intentando buscar una respuesta a sus preguntas

-sai tampoco se ha ido- dijo con pereza- que pasa?

-no nada- murmuro, se salio y se fue a buscar al pequeño zorrito.

-mmm…algo no esta bien- kakashi se levanto, miro al la niña que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba –sakura, ve a hacer guardia con sai- salio siguiendo sigilosamente a sasuke; cuando hubo llegado a la mitad del bosque escucho un leve sollozo, sasuke seguía su camino al parecer no había escuchado nada- je…

-(soy un estupido)- naruto estaba escondido bajo un enorme árbol entre unos densos matorrales, se daba de topes contra el tronco del árbol y meneaba la cabeza de un lado al otro – como puede creer que alguien me querría…yo-yo…yo siempre estaré solo

-yo no pienso así- unos calidos y fuertes brazos le rodearon el cuello al rubio

- k-kakashi?- naruto sintió sus mejillas colorearse, giro el rostro y…-kakashi-sensei que hace?

-…-soltó al chico y se sentó recargando el cuerpo en el árbol- naruto…muchas personas se preocupan por ti

-demo…-naruto no comprendía

- cierra los ojos- kakashi puso una mano cubriendo los ojos del kitsune, naruto intento resistirse pero no pudo, kakashi cerciorándose que naruto no viera nada bajo su mascara parcialmente descubriendo sus labios, se acerco al rubio y fundio sus labios con los de el por unos instantes

-kakashi-sensei?- naruto balbuceo nervioso, sintió como kakashi subía su mascara

-jeje, no le vallas a decir a iruka- libero los ojos de naruto, el sensei le sonreía- iruka se molestara si sabe que ando apapachando a su alumno favorito-kakashi le guiño su ojito feliz

-o-ok- naruto sonrió, ya se sentía más feliz. Sabia que kakashi no le amaba pero cuando menos era alguien que se preocupaba por el

-naruto-kun…-una figura les miraba desde las sombras, tenia unos ojos azules cubiertos por unos largos y finos cabellos grisáceos debido al paso del tiempo, una piel tersa y azulosa. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y casi a punto de reírse murmuro- jeje…me librare de ellos y entonces ya no te resistirás a mi…-su sonrira se amplio de forma inhumana antes de soltar una carcajada macabra.

-----continuara

Aah, estoy loca!!!!

Pobre naruto, no puedo creer lo que escribí ¬¬# ….mátenme por favor!!!!!

No, esperen antes de lincharme, si me matan no sabrán el final…bueno, les diré, el que se esconde entre las sombras es….XDXD sorpresa…¬¬ no les diré…creo que ando muy bipolar hoy…

Por fa dejen reviws


	3. The Gost shinae

Naruto y kakashi regresaron al campamento, estuvieron un rato vigilando juntos

**LEYENDAS URBANAS **

**Tercer capitulo: the gosh shinae**

Hola aquí Dark Tenshi Sasuke, espero les este gustando el fic; también estoy escribiendo uno de D.Gray-man n.n lo voy a subir a ojala, se den una vuelta y lo lean se llama: "mas que un juego"

Es un kanda, lavi x allen. Bueno, en fin, les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero no quieran fusilarme después de leer esto T-T. Dejen reviews

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto y Kakashi regresaron al campamento, estuvieron un rato vigilando juntos. Pero cuando vieron surgir la figura de sasuke de las sombras, naruto se sintió un poco incomodo y se levanto; no le dio tiempo a kakashi de explicarle que sasuke no tenía ninguna relación con sakura, además peso que así seria mejor

-naruto!! Espera!!-sasuke le grito

-gomenasae!!- se disculpo naruto y para su suerte, sai iba pasando justo enfrente de el y se dirigía al rió por un poco de agua – quede con sai que lo acompañaría!!

-tch…¬¬- sasuke vio al rubio sujetarse del brazo de sai, y su sangre comenzó a hervir cuando el anbu sonrió de forma lujuriosa- (maldito anbu!! Te mandare al infierno)

Sai no le había pedido nada al zorrito, pero no se negaría a estar un rato con naruto sobretodo si estaban solitos. Sai se puso a admirar el paisaje de aquel lugar, era simplemente hermoso, había una enorme cascada que formaba una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina que incluso tenia una pequeña y deshabitada isla. La laguna estaba rodeada de un frondoso bosque con algunos árboles frutales; un hermoso cielo con algunas nubes aterciopeladas que se deslizaban por el cielo. Pero la atención de sai se encontraba en mirar al rubio que jugar a la orilla del rió aventando piedras.

Mientras sasuke no paraba de dar vueltas en el campamento, no estaba tranquilo, no sabia de lo que sai seria capaz de hacerle a su naruto estando a solas con el. Podía violarlo, molestarlo o…pedirle que fuera su pareja

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- grito el uchiha al pensar siquiera en que naruto ya no fuera suyo

/Paff/ una mano callo sobre su cabeza y revolvió su cabello suavemente dejándole un peje-gallo (N/S: peje-gallo gallo del peje; si no saben quien es el peje busque en you tube). Sasuke la aparto tratando de no ser rudo y se volteo a ver a la persona

- - por que no vas a pescar algo con naruto, no tenemos nada que desayunar- le sugirió kakashi, esto a sasuke le pareció extraño, no era normal que kakashi fuera tan amable pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Sin más sasuke fue al rió, se encontró a naruto y a sai jugando a salpicarse, el zorrito se cubría mientras sai le aventaba agua y los dos reían sin percatarse de la presencia de sasuke. Este Contuvo sus emociones como buen uchiha y en el tono mas frió e indiferente que pudo sacar de su repertorio (como buen uchiha) le dijo al rubio

-usuratonkachi, kakashi dice que pesquemos algo para comer

-eh?-naruto lo miro y sasuke sintió que se ruborizaba, fuera lo que pensara que tenia con sakura el lo negaría e incluso talvez le dijera lo que sentía de verdad- etto… ok- murmuro no muy convencido pero naruto no podía negarse, el le había sugerido primero a sasuke que pescaran juntos

-bueno, tengo que llevarle el agua a kakashi, nos vemos luego naruto-kun- sai tomo la cubeta con agua y se fue dejando a los chicos solos, después de un silencio sepulcral naruto le dijo a sasuke

-etto…sasuke, etto…-se sonrojo rápidamente y se dio la vuelta, como no traía cañas de pescar tendrían que hacer lo mismo que hicieron en el examen chuunin, naruto se metería al rió y haría a los peces salir y sasuke los atraparía con los kunais (N/S:¬¬ sasuke eres un huevon!!). Naruto comenzó abrir su chamarra, sentía la mirada de sasuke sobre el y eso le hacia apenarse- ( / me esta viendo)….

- (dios si no se apura a desvestirse me moriré de una maldita hemorragia nasal, hasta parece que disfruta torturándome /) – sasuke intentaba desviar la mirada pero siempre regresaba al lindo cuerpo del rubio

Naruto se paro a la orilla del rio y su mirada se poso en el reflejo del agua, pero…ese no era su reflejo, era la imagen de una joven rubia de ojos azules. Naruto se tallo los ojos y cuando volvió a mirar el agua, pero esta vez era solo su imagen.

Sasuke miro como la piel de naruto se erizaba cuando entraba en el agua que estaba algo fría, naruto no espero a que su pena se notara y se sumergió de inmediato. Durante un rato naruto estuvo haciendo que los peces saltaran.

Vio un pez enorme y se decidió a sacarlo del agua, pero sintió como algo le sujetaba la pierna; nado para la superficie pero solo pudo sacar un poco la cara para tomar aire y fue arrastrado hacia el fondo.

-naruto?-sasuke se sorprendió, naruto no salía y ya llevaba rato bajo el agua. Vio salir a la superficie unas burbujas de agua-OO…naruto?

Sasuke se preocupo y se arrojo al agua. Y tras una cortina de burbujas y agitándose con desesperación Vio a naruto luchando contra un tentáculo que le sujetaba del tobillo. El rubio intentaba cortar el tentáculo con un kunai pero no le era posible y por más que intentaba sujetarlo este se le salía de las manos con facilidad.

Sasuke se acerco, comenzó a jalar la cosa que sujetaba a naruto, pero esta tenia una textura extraña, no era de un pulpo ni de otro animal marino que conociera, se sentía como…como cabello?.

Con muchos trabajos los chico lograron regresar a la superficie, naruto tosió jalando aire con desesperación

-ah…ah…ah estas bien, naruto?-Sasuke lo miro, el zorrito estaba pálido y asustado, temblaba, el cuerpo del rubio no soporto la impresión y se desplomo sobre uno de los costados. Sasuke se acerco rápidamente y no pudo ocultar su preocupación.

Los ojos de naruto se veía tristes y cansados, ahora que lo notaba, Sasuke podía ver que naruto no era el mismo, se veía un poco mas flaco, mas...Mas desgastado y cansado. Sin duda algo extraño estaba sucediendo

-naruto…-lo llamo intentando no parecer dulce, pero cuando esos ojitos azules le miraron casi se lanza a besarlo- esta todo bien?

-eh?...si- dudo un poco desviando la mirada

-naruto, no me mientas que esta pasando?- su voz se hizo mas enérgica y naruto pareció ceder por un instante. Sasuke trago saliva- a-acaso no somos amigos?

- Amigos?- naruto lo miro, era a caso que eso era lo que significaba para Sasuke solo un buen amigo?, un buen amigo y nada mas?- amigos? Sasuke…que es lo que somos?

-Eh? –Sasuke lo miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-somos…solo amigos?- naruto esperaba oír otra respuesta pero el silencio se formaba sepulcralmente a su alrededor- somos algo mas? – estaba a punto de llorar y Sasuke no hacia nada

-naruto…tu…tu m-e...-la voz de Sasuke surgió por fin - tu me g-g-u…

-hola!! – una voz femenina rompió el silencio, los dos chicos voltearon a verla pues esa voz era dulce y melodiosa, totalmente diferente a la de sakura.

Era una linda chica un poco mayor que ellos, delgada y con una facción dulce. El viento ondeaba su largo cabello rubio. Los dos chicos la miraron, era realmente hermosa y sus ojos color turquesa los miraban divertida mientras se asomaba una dulce sonrisa en sus finos labios, su vestido parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana, lleno de listones azules y encajes blancos. Le daban un aire infantil y seductor

-eh…hola- murmuro naruto

-que hacen por aquí?- dijo tranquila mientras miraba a su alrededor, sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke y este noto un cambio muy sutil en la chica, lo miraba con…odio?. Pero al instante se olvidaba de el y miraba a naruto- no saben que es muy peligroso estar aquí?

-no, lo sentimos- murmuro naruto apenado, Sasuke se levanto y- itaiii!! Sasuke el de abajo es mío!!- si, el Uchiha le había pisado el pie pero con todo el propósito del mundo

- Por que no deberíamos estar aquí?-dijo molesto el chico de cabello negro

-pues…-sonrió de una forma espectral y maligna, pero naruto no noto nada - aquí habitan muchos espíritus malignos, no les gusta que los molesten pero…- hizo una pausa y su sonrisa creció

- Que?...-naruto la miraba asombrado y los celos de Sasuke crecían. Por que naruto ponía tanta atención en las palabras de la chica?, eso molestaba muchísimo a Sasuke- pero que? Cuéntame siii?

- jeje esta bien- dijo la chica – la mas peligrosa de todas las apariciones de este lugar es Shinae, ella es el espíritu de una novia que busca destruir a todas las personas que alberguen en su corazón un sentimiento de amor – dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho con la mano señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón

Naruto abrió los ojos espantado, eso la era tan familiar. Esa historia…ya la había escuchado antes…pero donde? Por que comenzaba a sentir miedo?. Naruto no entendía lo que pasaba pero al oír el nombre de aquella alma en pena algo en el había comenzado a temer. Sasuke miro al chico en su rostro se notaba el miedo, sin esperar mas miro a la chica con desprecio

-jumph – dijo Sasuke, se pudo en pose cool y sonrió de forma seductora – yo no creo en fantasmas. Anda Naruto levántate, es hora de irnos

-Eh? Ah, si- naruto se levanto, parecía salir de un trance; tomo su ropa del piso y comenzó a seguir a Sasuke

-deberías creer joven Uchiha- escucho susurrar en su oído la voz de la joven, volteo y la chica ya no estaba había desaparecido- deberías creer o quizás tu incredulidad te lleve a perder lo que mas quieres

-Sasuke... que era lo que me ibas a decir?- pregunto naruto, Sasuke no dijo nada y solo volteo el rostro- Sasuke dime!!

-olvídalo usuratonkachi- murmuro y sin mas naruto comenzó a hacer un berrinche digno de un niño de kínder- calla dobe me duele la cabeza

-no es cierto, no me cambien el tema, DIME!!- exigió pero Sasuke lo ignoro

Terminaron la misión en paz, escoltando la caravana hasta su destino. Kakashi no quiso quedarse en el pueblo pues considero que unas noches al aire libre les servirían a sus alumnos para curtirse como verdaderos ninjas.

-Kakashi-sensei!!- sakura berreaba como vaca con hambre- por que no nos quedamos en una posada de la ciudad?

-por que esta es la vida de una ninja y hay que aprender de todo!- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad- además ya no tenia dinero.

Pasaban por el lugar donde en habían tomado un descanso cuando…

-ESPEREN!!- grito una voz que a Sasuke se le hizo familiar- esperen por favor!!

Todos se detuvieron y miraron acercarse a la niña que naruto y Sasuke habían visto en el lago, venia muy preocupada y cuando por fin les dio alcance se tiro al piso y comenzó a suplicar

- por favor!! Ayúdenme!!-suplico agarrando a Kakashi del brazo, el ninja copia la miro- necesito de su ayuda!...unos bandidos han jurado venir a destruir mi casa

-y? ¬ ¬–pregunto cortante Sasuke

-ustedes son ninjas de la hoja, verdad?- la chica miro suplicante a Kakashi- yo soy huérfana, vivo sola, por favor ayúdenme!!- Kakashi iba anegar con la cabeza, sabia k la hokage lo mataría por tardarse pero estas palabras lo convencieron –les pagare el doble de lo que cuesta una misión normal!!

-hecho!!- Kakashi cerró el trato con la chica, esta los guio por el bosque y les mostro un a enorme mansión- woooow!! O.O que casa…

-si tienes tanto dinero, por que no contrataste unos ninjas de tu propia aldea? ¬¬- Sasuke la miro

-eh?- la chica volteo a verlo y sonrió – si abandono mi casa la destruirán- miro a naruto y se sonrojo- además los ninjas de Konoha son mas lindos

- (o la matare!! esa niña quiere con MI naruto)- Sasuke la miro con odio, pero Kakashi dijo algo que lo tranquilizo

-jeje, pero no creo que puedas sacar un buen marido de estos chicos- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara y miro a Sasuke- uno tiene traumas familiares y amor por otra personita que no pienso mencionar –cofnarutocof cof- Oh que tos, lo siento XD. Otro, es un insensible acosador

-Kakashi-sensei, no me alabe- sonrió Sai

- Y el otro….-Kakashi lo pensó- ya tiene alguien tras sus huesitos

-je, ok- sonrió de forma fingida, abrió la puerta de la casa, les ofreció pasar- oh, cierto, mi nombre es Ai

-Ai?- Sai se sorprende al oír el nombre- (Ai?, ese nombre ya lo había escuchado. Era algo…aah, no me acuerdo, pero los anbus hablaban de algo peligroso)- siente una mano en su hombro- eh?

-sai estas bien?- sakura lo mira preocupada- dice Ai-chan que si deseas algo de comer

-no gracias-mira a la chica- estoy bien así

Ai los lleva a cada uno asignándoles una habitación, deja la de Sasuke y Naru una frente a la otra pero la de naruto esta junto a la suya. Los ninjas dedicaron el resto del día a reconocer el terreno y a colocar trampas. Por la noche estaban más molidos que la sal y casi no tenían energía.

-esto…si gustan, pueden ir a darse un baño al rio, cerca de aquí hay un lugar donde brota agua caliente; aun no termino la comida- les dejo Ai mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar la cena

-Nee, chicos- Kakashi les hablo- por que no vamos y nos relajamos un poco?

-HAIIIIII!!- con testaron los chico, aun que no todos con el mismo entusiasmo

Sakura no fue, en primera por que iban a ir puros hombres y en segunda por que si no la dejaban estar con "su adorado Sasuke-kuuuuuun" no tenía sentido ir. Así que se quedo en su cuarto.

Los chicos llegaron pronto al lugar. La laguna estaba tranquila y se hubiera visto el reflejo de la luna en el de no ser por el vapor caliente que subía al cielo creando formas caprichosas y dando la impresión de ser almas en pena. Pero la naturaleza es rara, había en la orilla del estanque las formas de unos sillones labradas por el paso de los siglos, esperando a los distintos personajes que pasarían por allí.

-wow!!- Murmuro naruto emocionado, sus ojos se abrían desmesurada mente viendo cada detalle del lugar

Sin esperar orden alguna los chicos se libraron de su ropa como posesos, nunca habían estado en unas aguas termales al aire libre; y aunque Sai y sasuke se quedaron embobados viendo como el zorrito se desvestía, no perdían oportunidad de pensar en como hacer que el corazón del chico les perteneciera

-hey Uchiha!- sai lo llamo por lo bajo, hablo casi en un susurro. Pero su voz era retadora- naruto es lo que ambos más deseamos y queremos en el mundo pero te lo diré de una vez.

-habla ya pintor de pacotilla- le exigió el azabache

- puede que al principio solo quisiera divertirme con naruto- los dos chico miraron al rubio- pero ahora; estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para que sea solo mío

-para ello tendrás que matarme.- sonrió como todo un Uchiha-mientras siga vivo no dejare que te quedes con el

Se miraron retadores unos segundos y comenzaron a caminar. Ya una vez en el agua, estuvieron un rato tranquilos; pero los deseos de Sai eran fuertes y no paso mucho para que comenzara a acercarse a naruto. Después de todo no se dejaría vencer, sabia que naruto casi nunca se negaba a una petición suya

-naaruto-kun- dijo con un tono invadido de lujuria que hizo enchinar la piel tostada del zorrito

-si, Sai?- pregunto girándose un poco hacia donde el chico estaba- (O/O OMG!! NO ESTABA EN FRENTE? COMO LLEGO HASTA AQUÍ?)- Sai estaba peligrosamente cerca de naruto y para amolarla naruto se había puesto nervioso y sentía que si no lo alejaba rápido podría tener un grave problema entre manos…o entre piernas?

-naaaru…-susurra. Sabe que Sasuke esta a punto de matarlo, pero el orgullo no lo dejara; supongo que esa es una desventaja de la familia Uchiha. Sai se acerca, pone sus manos a los lados de la cadera de naruto y se inclina hasta que el ojiazul siente su respiración sobre su piel

- O/OS-S-Sai?- el chico se acerca mas, mas y naruto esta tan rojo que un tomate. Ya casi rozan sus labios, Naru siente la suave textura de los labios de Sai y por un momento siente que puede corresponderle. Mientras Sasuke siente que le hierve la sangre, ¿Por qué demonios naruto no empuja a sai? ¿Es acaso que le gusta?

-…s-sai- naruto comienza a cerrar los ojos, esta a punto de dejarse llevar por las insinuaciones del chico. Pero la razón se hace presente -KIIIIIIIIIIIA!!- naruto recupera la lucidez y si dudarlo mas da de lleno una cachetada al chico que intentaba pasarse de vivo.

-…je- Sasuke sonríe satisfecho, se le ha ocurrido un plan y si naruto reacciona como el espera todo será perfecto

-Sasuke, puedo sentarme a tu lado?- pregunta mirando nervioso a Sai que se encuentre semi-nockeado y flotando en el agua

-claro…-el plan de Uchiha Sasuke da comienzo.

Sin que Naru lo nota Sasuke se acerca a el moviéndose sigiloso y calculador como un gato en la oscuridad. Pero Sai lo no dejaría.

De un momento a otro Sai se abalanzo sobre naruto, Sasuke se interpuso intentando detenerlo; pero sai llevaba mucha fuerza y lo hizo retroceder un poco. La mano de sai se quiso colar arriba del hombro izquierdo de Sasuke pero este la detuvo con su mano, sai ejerció más presión y sasuke se vio obligado a echar su mano derecha hacia atrás para no caer sobre naruto.

-sa…sa…-naruto balbuceo- s-sasuke…

- nani? – sasuke hizo un esfuerzo por voltear el rostro sin soltar a sai, descubrió que naruto estaba rojo y miraba a otro lado. – que pasa? – naruto bajo la mirada

Y entonces sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, había puesto su mano sobre la pierna de naruto, eso no habría sido tanto problema si no hubiera caído tan cerca de la zona prohibida

- ¡¡QUITA TU MANO DE AHÍ, PERVERTIDO!! /- si hacerse esperar la mano de naruto golpeo el lindo rostro del Uchiha

Naruto termino sentado junto a Kakashi, mirando con recelo a sus dos compañeros. Su maestro se reía, nunca había pensado que naruto pudiera golpear más fuerte que Sakura sin usar al kiubi. Mientras los otros dos se soban la mejilla herida que ardía como si les hubieran puesto la pancha caliente, no les quedaba duda que naruto era un chico de cuidado pues un segundo podía ser el más dulce del universo y al otro un loco psicópata

- jump…¬¬- naruto les miro feo, se levanto y se puso su toalla alrededor de la cintura.- ya me voy kakashi-sensei – sonríe dulcemente para su maestro y después da una mirada asesina a sus amigos- les juro que si no los mato es por que les tengo cierto aprecio dattebayo

-o.o…- los dos chicos sintieron su columna estremecer, naruto lo había dicho muy enserio.

En la noche ya todos se habían ido a dormir, naruto sintió mucho calor y por mas que intento resistir la sed, no lo logro y termino parándose por un vaso de agua. Caminaba de regreso a su cuarto con un vaso de agua en su mano, pero sintió que alguien le seguía, apresuro el paso, ya casi llegaba a su cuarto, pero alguien le tomo la mano

-kii…!!- naruto intento grita pero sus labio s fueron sellados con los dedos de su amigo sai

- tranquilo naruto- le dijo con una sonrisa; naru bajo la guardia pero como aun estaba molesto con sai, le dio la espalda sin querer mirarle el rostro al artista

-que es lo que quieres sai?- le dijo haciendo un tierno puchero

- quería pedirte disculpas

-Eh? O.O?- naruto se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado que sai se disculpara

-yo…siento haberte acosado- las mejillas de sai se tiñeron de un suave carmesí- pero…no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo decirte esto- miro los ojos de naruto que le miraban sorprendidos- me gustas

-O/o dattebayo?- naruto se quedo sorprendido-que…que haz dicho?

- me gustas naru- sai sonrió, era una sonrisa real sin ningún truco ni trampa

- sai…yo-naruto intento responder con algo coherente pero su mente era una maraña de pensamientos, ya no sabia quien era el que le gustaba mas: ¿sai o sasuke?; y por que dejar lo que ahora era seguro por algo que no sabia si solo era una calentura (lo dice por sasuke, recuerden que sasuke aun no le dice que no tiene nada con sakura)

-de verdad me gustas- sai le tomo del rostro, y lo acerco lentamente

-sai…- naruto intento decidir pero le fue imposible, había muchas cosas que le hacían confundirse. Pero lo único seguro era que la sonrisa de sai era sincera

Sai rodeo a naruto con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, naruto intento resistirse. Pero al final termino cediendo y permitiendo que sai le besara. Naruto apenas disfrutaba los dulces y puros labios de sai cuando…

/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!/ un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la noche. Una voz melancólica y llena de dolor gemía en medio de la noche, con gritos largos y dolorosos imploraba por aquello que le fue negado

-que fue eso?- naruto abrazo a sai lleno de miedo

-no lo se- el anbu lo rodeo protegiéndolo con sus brazos- creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir

Sai acompaño a naruto a su cuarto, lo iba a dejar solo cuando sintió que le sujetaba del brazo, se volteo y vio a naruto que le rogaba con la mirada

-no me dejes solo- pidió ronroneando, sus ojitos estaban llenos de miedo y temblaba suavemente- tengo miedo

-…- sai no se resistió a la miradita de perrito a medio morir que el rubio le daba; paso a su cuarto y lo vio meterse a la cama, el se sentó la orilla de la cama. Naruto lo miro suplicando que no se fuera cuando se hubiera dormido- tranquilo me quedare contigo el tiempo que quieras- le dijo recabándose en la pared

Naruto intento dormir pero saber que sai estaba sobre las cobijas pasando frió le remordía la conciencia y no quería dormir solo pues tenia la sensación de que algo no estaba bien

- sai, toma- se enderezo un poco y le extendió la cobija superior para que se tapara

-no, tápate tu- le dijo sai mientras con su mano le empujaba para recostarlo de nuevo y que se durmiera.

-sai…-naruto se puso algo rojo- entra -El zorrito abrió las cobijas pidiendo que sai se metiera- no es que quiera que hagamos algo mas que dormir pero….tampoco quiero que pases frió por mi

-naru…-sintiendo que algo le remordía la conciencia – (¬¬ genial, descubro que tengo conciencia el día en que el niño me ofrece dormir solo con el)- sai sonrió-recuerda que yo no siento nada. Pero si no quieres no haremos nada

Sai se metió en las cobijas y se acerco a naruto procurando no invadir el espacio personal del rubio. Pero una vez se hubo acomodado naruto le paso un brazo por sobre el pecho. Sai sabía que naru estaba muy asustado, así que no pensó en otra cosa más que en apapacharlo. Naruto se durmió rápidamente, pero en cambio sai se quedo despierto un poco más.

Logro escuchar que los gritos de aquella mujer volvían a romper la paz de la noche. Sai intentaba recordar lo que los Anbus le habían relatado, era algo malo y peligroso. Se forzaba a recordar pero parecía que entre mas lo pensaba mas se le olvidada.

-naruto…- una voz fuerte y profunda hizo que naruto despertara en medio de la noche.-naruto…naruto…- Naruto dormitaba de lado y la voz que le era muy familiar le hablaba estaba sobre el se giro un poco para poder verlo; aun adormilado lo miro durante un rato

-sasuke?- naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver a su amigo arriba de el- O/O sasuke que haces aquí?!- grito espantado, sasuke estaba sobre el, con sus piernas al lado del cuerpo de naruto y con sus manos al lado de su rostro con su fría sonrisa de siempre

-te amo- susurra

- sa-sasuke?- naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sasuke se comenzó a acercar pero naruto le giro el rostro asustado

-que ocurre? Acaso no te gusto?- le susurro acercándose a su oreja, naruto intento huir pero sasuke le sostuvo de las muñecas- dime…no me amas? No te excita tenerme tan cerca?

-Sasuke suéltame!!- naruto forcejeaba

-tranquilo, te gustara estar conmigo-sasuke le lamió el borde de la oreja

-aah! –naruto gimió, regreso su rostro y miro los ojos de sasuke. Estos centellaron con un color azuloso y de la parte superior del la cabeza de sasuke, después de los mechones que formaban su fleco, se asomaron unos mechones de rubio cenizo- tu no eres sasuke!! Suéltame!!

-naruto?-sai entro a la habitación, se sorprendió al ver al chico despierto. Naruto lo miro

Naruto solo se tardo un instante y volvió a mirar a sasuke pero el chico ya no estaba allí. Naruto se enderezo rápidamente, miro a todos lados buscando algo; Al no encontrar nada se cubrió los ojos con sus manos intentando calmarse.

-naruto?- sai se acerco, le resultaba extraño ver a naruto tan alterado- naru que pasa?

-…- el rubio solo temblaba y respiraba agitado. Cuando sai lo toco naruto dio un pequeño brinco y lo miro asustado- sai!

-n-naru?

-no me dejes!!- el rubio se aferro al brazo del pintor- no vuelvas a

-tranquilo, solo fin al…..-sai no pudo terminar, naruto levanto el rostro llorando

-no me dejes solo!!- sollozo, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-pero que paso?- no obtuvo respuesta, Naru se escondió en su pecho

Sai no supo que hacer, pero sus manos se movieron solas, tomo la mano de naruto y la apretó, no sabia que hacia

-(esto hizo mi hermano…la primera vez que mate a alguien)- sai recordó que su hermano lo consolaba así; no sabia si era lo correcto pero como lo sollozos de naruto disminuyan, siguió con lo que recordaba

Levanto dulcemente el rostro de naruto y comenzó a besar sus ojos, con cada beso se bebía los lagrimas de naruto, el que estuviera preocupado por naruto no le impedía disfrutar del delicioso sabor del rubio, sus besos descendieron paulatinamente hasta las mejillas del chico y entonces sus labios casi se encontraron con los de naruto. Sai beso la comisura de los labios del zorrito, como el chico no se resistió ni se opuso, le dio un dulce beso, naruto lo correspondió apenado

-ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto sai haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír

-si, gracias- el pequeño se acerco y beso los labios de sai como un gesto de agradecimiento, se recostó y le miro con las mejillas totalmente rojas- volvamos a dormir

Los dos chico no se volvieron a separar en toda la noche, naruto no quiso apartar se de sai ni un milímetro y como un pequeño niño le rogó al pelinegro que lo abrazara, sin saber lo que su cuerpo sentía, sai se entrego al zorrito como no lo había hecho con ninguna otra persona, por primera vez se mostró confundido y sin poder recordar nada de sus libros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, este es el fin de mi tercer capitulo. XD

Ahora pueden mandarme cadenas de muerte por pasar del sasunaru al sainaru tan rápido, pero les garantizo que naruto será feliz, además el final ya esta cerca, espero les este gustando.

Una avance del cuarto cap

Sai se despierta a mitad de la noche, por fin ha recordado lo que los ANBUS le advirtieron, se levanta como impulsado de su futon y corre hacia la puerta. La desliza con rapidez y se topa cara a cara con Ai. El anbu retrocede pues ya esta enterado de todo lo que la chica planea

-sai-kun que haces despierto tan noche?- le dice melosamente

- donde esta?- le dice apretando los puños

-de que hablas?- pregunta inocente mente


End file.
